


Die Metamorphose der Pflanzen

by lugubriouslyours



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Schoethe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/pseuds/lugubriouslyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der 20. Juli 1794. Es ist heiß in Jena. Ein schlaksiger Mann besucht eine Veranstaltung, deren Thema ihm schnuppe ist. Ein großer Zufall geschieht. Es regnet. Und es ist doch bloß eine Idee. Oder? Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Metamorphose der Pflanzen

* * *

 

_Wir gingen zufällig beide zugleich hinaus..._

**_\- JWG, Glückliches Ereignis_ **

  
_Ein Zufall nur? Vielleicht auch mehr - Und was_

_Ist Zufall anders, als der rohe Stein,_

_Der Leben annimmt unter Bildners Hand?_

**_\- FS, Don Karlos_ **

 

* * *

 

Die Hitze lag wie eine schwere Decke über der kleinen Stadt, seit Tagen schon. Sträucher und Blumen ließen in Sehnsucht nach Wasser traurig ihre Blätter und Blüten hängen und der Rasen lag vielerorts wie verbrannt da. Selbst die Linden auf der auf der Straße zum Marktplatz standen beinahe starr da, nur hin und wieder verirrte sich ein Windhauch in ihre Blätterkronen und beinahe wirkte es, als seien auch sie müde den Spaziergängern und Schraßenverkäufern zu ihren Füßen Schatten zu spenden. Doch langsam begann die Sonne zu sinken und wenn eine wirkliche Abkühlung auch ausblieb, so war die Hitze immerhin nicht mehr so brennend und die Fräuleins im Paradies klappten eine nach der anderen ihre Sonnenschirme zusammen und die Kinder, die sich spielend im Brunnenwasser erfrischt hatten, liefen nach und nach davon um zum Nachtmahl zuhause zu sein, während der Glockenschlag der Michaeliskirche durch die Straßen und Gassen, über die Dächer, bis hinein in eine kleine Stube im ersten Obergeschoß eines schmalen Fachwerkhauses direkt am Marktplatz schallte - siebenmal - und den Mann vor dem Spiegel eindringlich daran erinnerte, daß er viel zu spät dran war. Dreimal schon hatte er sich die Haare neu zurückgebunden und auch jetzt konnte ihn das Ergebnis keineswegs überzeugen. Sie pappten ihm schwitzig an den Schläfen und wo sie trocken waren hatte die feuchte Luft sie noch welliger gemacht, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Doch es half nichts, er mußte los.

Als er stolpernd die Treppen hinunter eilte, hörte er Hofräthin Zuckermeyer, seine Nachbarin, ihm irgendetwas durch ihre geöffnete Wohnungstüre zurufen. Sicher hatte sie wieder zu viel eingekauft, was sie ständig und mit Absicht tat, um die überschüssigen Lebensmittel dann seiner Frau oder ihm aufzudrängen, wobei sie es stets so aussehen ließ, als täten sie _ihr_ damit einen Gefallen, - wobei natürlich eigentlich sie versuchte auf ihre, wie sie glaubte, sehr subtile Weise der netten, jungen Familie in der Wohnung über ihr unter die Arme zu greifen. Aber diesmal ließ er seine polternden Schritte auf der Holztreppe ihre Worte geflissentlich übertönten und rief ihr nur entschuldigend zu, daß er spät dran sei, bevor er die Haustür geräuschvoll hinter sich zuzog.

Einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel im Hausflur hatte er sich erspart. Er wußte auch so, daß er einen Sonnenbrand auf der Nase und viel zu viele Sommersprossen auf den Wangen hatte, und daß dunkle Augenringe von seinen schlaflosen Nächten und zu viel Kaffee zeugten. Die gegenwärtige Hitze verwährte ihm jeden vernünftigen Gedanken, jede Aussicht auf eine bessere Gesundheit - und jede Sekunde Schlaf. Nicht, daß er sonst besonders gut geschlafen hätte, aber so wie das Barometer im Moment stand, war es ihm nicht nur gänzlich unmöglich auch nur ein Auge zuzutun, es hinderte ihn auch noch daran zu arbeiten - was er für gewöhnlich bis tief in die Nacht hinein zu tun pflegte. Das einzige, was er tun konnte war, alle Decken und Kleidungsstücke weit von sich geschoben, bei geöffnetem Fenster da zu liegen, ins Nichts zu starren und darauf zu warten, daß die Nacht vorüber ging, während Lotte, seine Frau, mit einem engelsgleichen Schlaf gesegnet, friedlich neben ihm schlummerte.

Und wenn es dann kurz vor der Morgendämmerung soweit abgekühlt war, daß er vielleicht ein wenig Schlaf hätte finden können, fingen draußen die ersten Wagen an über das Kopfsteinpflaster zu poltern und wenn dann wenig später unter seinem Fenster der Marktplatztrubel losbrach, war an Schlaf endgültig nicht mehr zu denken.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich, meist ohne eine Sekunde geschlafen zu haben, aus dem Bett zu quälen. Allerdings nur, um sich dann in der Stube aufs Sofa sinken zu lassen, seinem Söhnchen Karl und dessen kauderwelschen Wortversuchen als geduldiger Konversationspartner zu dienen und sich dabei ergeben drei, vier oder fünf Tassen Kaffee zu überlassen.

 

Natürlich hatte die Sitzung längst begonnen, als er die knarzende, schwere Holztüre vorsichtig öffnete. Einige Köpfe drehten sich um und beäugten ihn. Er getraute sich nicht, sich im Raum umzusehen, aus Angst, _er_ könnte sich vielleicht auch umgedreht haben. Also steuerte er zielstrebig und mit gesenktem Blick auf den einzigen freien Sitzplatz in seinem Blickfeld zu. Der lag inmitten einer Stuhlreihe und einige Leute mußten geräuschvoll auf ihren Stühlen herumrutschen oder gar aufstehen, um ihn durchzulassen. Mit hochrotem Kopf ließ er sich schließlich nieder, richtete den Blick auf seine Schuhspitzen und versuchte wieder zu regelmäßigem und ruhigem Atem zu kommen und das möglichst ohne dabei laut nach Luft schnappen zu müssen. Seit seinem Brustfieber vor drei Jahren war seine Lunge nicht mehr das, was sie einmal gewesen war, sofern sie jemals etwas außerordentliches gewesen war und er war sich sicher, daß er ungefähr die Kondition eines Hundertzwanzigjährigen besitzen mußte. Er wartete, bis die Stiche in der Brust nachließen und alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Redner zugewandt hatten, um dann den Kopf zu heben und seinen Blick möglichst unauffällig umherschweifen zu lassen. Er sah ihn nirgends, aber er mußte doch hier sein? Vielleicht saß er hinter ihm? Doch er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, also unterdrückte er nur einen Seufzer und beschloß sich, wo er nun schon einmal hier war, auf den Vortrag zu konzentrieren.

Der Vortragende war ein ältlicher Herr mit schütterem Haar, der mit monotoner Stimme aus seinem Manuskript vorlas, sich etwas zu häufig verhaspelte und gelegentlich ein Papier verlegte, woraufhin er seinen Vortrag unterbrechen mußte, um in seiner Zettelwirtschaft zu hantieren, wobei er immer zuerst den rechten Daumen mit der Zunge befeuchtete, bevor er er ein neues Blatt aufnahm.

»Die Blütenähre reicht hier kaum über die letzten gefiederten Blätter hinaus, das erklärt sich freilich dadurch, daß...«, begann er nach einer solcher Unterbrechungen.

Im Grunde war es kein Thema, das ihn außerordentlich interessierte. Was nicht daran lag, daß es ihm völlig fremd gewesen wäre. Genau genommen war ein Teilberiech der Botanik sogar Teil seines Berufs, wenn es zur Wirkung der Pflanzen kam, jedenfalls. Genau genommen war er nämlich Arzt. Nicht so genau genommen, war er das eher nicht. Eigentlich hatte er Pastor werden wollen, vor zwanzig Jahren jedenfalls. Ach, vor dreißig Jahren schon. Schon als Kind hatte er, auf einem Stuhl stehend und in die schwarze Schürze seiner großen Schwester gewickelt, in vollkommenem Ernst für die Nachbarskinder gepredigt, jedenfalls wenn man der Geschichte glaubte, die seine und Mutter und Schwester nicht müde wurden immer und immer wieder zu erzählen. So süß und zart und engelsgleich sei er gewesen, der kleine Fritz. Doch so süß und zart und engelsgleich er auch gewesen sein mochte, am Ende hatte man ihn auf die Militärakademie geschickt, aber das war auch eher das Wirken seines Vaters, ein ambitionierter Hauptmann in der Würtemmbergischen Armee, gewesen und der hatte wohl entweder die Auffassung seiner Damen nicht geteilt oder eben gerade doch und angenommen, daß eine solche Instuitution vielleicht der richtige Ort sei um seinem einzigen Sohn dergleichen Charakterzüge auszutreiben. Jedenfalls hatte es dort nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben Theologie zu studieren und nachdem er sich in den Rechtswissenschaften als Niete bewiesen hatte, war es dann eben Medizin gewesen.

Nicht die Erfüllung seiner Träume, aber er hatte sich ehrlich Mühe gegeben. Nun, zumindest hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, sich Mühe zu geben. Das heißt, in einigen Fächern war er gar nicht so übel gewesen. In der Philosophie, die sie als Medizinschüler auch lernten, war er reglrecht aufgeblüht und auch in der Heilmittelkunde hatte er sich nicht allzu dumm angestellt. Und außerdem, wenn man gar nicht mehr weitergewusst hatte, hatte es ja immer noch den Aderlaß gegeben. Denn auch wenn er langsam begonnen hatte als überholt zu gelten, war doch der Aderlaß besonders auf der Akademie immer noch sein treuer Freund gewesen. Denn so wie man im Religionsunterricht im Zweifel immer mit der Antwort _Jesus_ richtig gelegen hatte, war im medizinischen Unterricht _Aderlaß_ für gewöhnlich ein sicherer Treffer gewesen.

»Er hodd a brandige Schußverletschung«, hatte sein Lehrer, einer der wenigen, die es nicht immer so ganz genau genommen hatten, dann etwa in näselndem Schwäbisch gefragt, »a starksch Fiebr ond Krämpfe im Bruschtbereich. Welle Behandlungschmethod wähled Er?«

Wie gesagt, es war wirklich gar nicht so gewesen, als daß er fürchterlich schlecht gewesen wäre. Wenn er wollte, da konnte er sich Mühe geben. Da konnte er arbeiten, bis er buchstäblich vor Erschöpfung umfiel. Alles hatte er mit sich machen lassen, hatte sich demütigst untergeordnet. Selbst einen verstorbenen Mitschüler hatte er gehorsam obduziert und sich anschließend nur einmal übergeben.

Und obwohl ihn das alles nicht eigentlich interessiert hatte, obwohl er viel lieber über Lessing oder Klopstock diskutiert hätte, obwohl er mit seinen nervösen Flecken im Gesicht und mit seinen fuchsroten Haaren, die unter der schlecht sitzenden Perücke wild hervorstanden, stets die Witzfigur vom Dienst gewesen war, obwohl er sich abends in den Schlaf geweint und von einer besseren Zukunft geträumt hatte - einer Zukunft ohne Morgenappell, ohne Fechtunterricht, ohne herrschsüchtige, sadistsche Offiziere und ohne hohe, steinerne Wände, so dick und undurchdringlich wie Gefängnismauern, einer Zukunft, in der er seine Bücher und Gedichte nicht mehr unter der Matratze würde verstecken müssen und in der er einen Freund hätte, bloß einen, der ihm treu zur Seite stünde, sich nicht über seine Gedichte mokierte und ihm glaubte, wenn er sagte, daß alles was er jemals zu sein wünschte, Dichter war - trotz alledem war er jeden Morgen aufgestanden und hatte sich Mühe gegeben. Wirklich.

Das Problem war nur gewesen, daß das alles ihn zu keiner Leidenschaft hatte hinreißen können, daß er wie ein Wahnsinniger Fakten in sich hatte hineinprügeln können, ihm aber jeder Sinn für den Gesamtzusammenhang und die Anwendung gefehlt hatte.

Und so kam es, daß er, mit einem konkreten Krankheitsbild konfrontiert, meistens überfragt gewesen war. Manchmal hatte das daran gelegen, daß, während seine Kameraden fleißig Fälle gepaukt hatten, er den _Götz von Berlichingen_ gelesen hatte - zum siebten Mal. Aber meistens bloß daran, daß er, während der Lehrer die Schüler alphabetisch abgefragt hatte, Tagträumereien nachgehangen war. So hatte er, als Heinrich von Bollwitz aufgerufen worden war, an den Aufsatz von Garve gedacht, den er letzte Woche heimlich auf der Krankenstation gelesen hatte, während er am Bett des schönen Oscar von Schwarzenfels aus dem Jahrgang über ihm gewacht hatte. Die Krankenstation war ohnehin sein geheimer Zufluchtsort gewesen. Denn als Medizinschüler und chronisch Kranker hatte es reichlich Gelegenheit für ihn gegeben dort zu sein. Und weil die Station auch nachts beleuchtet gewesen war, war es einer der wenigen Orte gewesen, an denen er ungestört hatte lesen und schreiben können. Heute wußte er nicht mehr genau, ob sein nächtliches Arbeiten damals angefangen hatte, oder ob er nur auch schon damals einfach nicht hatte schlafen können.

Während Johann Wilhelm Käsers Prüfung hatte er dann an das Stück gedacht, an dem er insgeheim arbeitete. Es würde großartig werden, da war er sicher, für fast alle Figuren hatte er schon ein effektvolles Dahinscheiden konzipiert, bloß wie der Vater das Zeitliche segenen sollte und durch wessen Hand? Da war er noch nicht so ganz sicher. Vielleicht würde er den Tod auch bloß vortäuschen und ihn, äußerst effektvoll und in einem entscheidenden Moment, wieder von den Toten auferstehen lassen? Gleich am Abend würde er daran weiterarbeiten, nahm er sich vor.

Und dann, als schließlich Karl Phillip von Schaffrinsky an der Reihe gewesen war, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre sein größtes Idol - Goethe - zu treffen. Wie es passieren würde, wo es passieren würde, vielleicht wären sie einmal auf der selben Veranstaltung, wenn er nur endlich dieses Stück, an dem er schrieb, zu Ende und aufs Theater bringen würde, ja vielleicht würde es dort passieren, im Theater, vielleicht würde ihm ein Zettel aus der Tasche fallen und vielleicht wäre es ein Zettel, auf dem er ein Gedicht notiert hatte, vielleicht wäre es auch gleich seine ganze Gedichtekladde und vielleicht käme dann gerade Goethe vorbei und er würde es bemerken und die Papiere aufheben, um sie ihm zu geben, doch beim Aufheben würde sein Blick darauf fallen und vielleicht würde er sagen: »Sie dichten auch?«, und dann würde er lesen und er würde es mögen und dann -

»Schiller! I fräg En ned nomol!«

Hastig war er aufgestanden und rot angelaufen. Wie immer. Natürlich hatte er auch die Frage nicht mitbekommen.

»Zur... zur Ader lasse?«, hatte er dann gestammelt. »Ond a bischle Rodwei genga... genga desch Fiebr?«

»Isch desch a Frog oddr a Andword?«

Energisch hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt.

»Na guad.«, hatte der Lehrer gemurmelt, ein Häkchen auf seiner Liste gemacht und sich an Gottlieb Schweitzer gewandt.

 

Mit seinem naturwissenschaftlichen Interesse war es also nicht allzu weit her. Trotzdem saß er nun hier, auf der Versammlung einer naturforschenden Gesellschaft, zwischen lauter Herren und einigen Damen, die allesamt schlaue Mienen aufgesetzt hatten, hier und da ein wissendes Nicken, da und dort ein besserwissendes Kopfschütteln. Ein Mann neben ihm machte sich gar Notizen. Auch er horchte für eine Weile gehorsam dem Vortrag und versuchte zu vergessen, warum er eigentlich hier war.

Der Redner drückte sich fürchterlich hochgestochen aus und man wußte nie worüber er denn eigentlich gerade sprach, da er immer mitten im einen Thema in das andere überleitete, nur um dann plötzlich wieder zum vorherigen zurückzukehren, ohne genau klarzustellen, in welchem Zusammenhang beide Themen miteinander standen. Fand Goethe so etwas etwa lehrreich? Auch wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, daß niemand im Raum dem Thema so richtig folgen konnte, aber alle so taten als ob alles durchaus vollkommen einleuchtend wäre. Nun, vielleicht lag es doch nur an ihm selbst und seiner mangelnden Fachkenntnis. Aber andererseits - das würde auch wieder irgendwie zu Goethe passen.

Und der war allem Anschein nach gar nicht hier. Schiller ärgerte sich. Er hätte also genau so gut zu Hause bleiben können. Versuchen zu schreiben, Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen oder schlafen. Stattdessen saß er nun auf dieser schnöden Veranstaltung und ließ sich über Blütenkelche belehren. Manchmal begriff er sich selbst nicht. Statt daß er sich, wie jeder normale Mensch es getan hätte, einfach bei Goethe anmelden ließ, kam er hierher.

Um ihn zu treffen. Er mußte ihn treffen. Nicht, um ihm zeigen, was er aus sich gemacht hatte, daß er nicht mehr der ungestüme, ungebildete Bursche von füher war. Nein, es war nicht seine Anerkennung, die er suchte, nun, obwohl... Es konnte doch nicht sein, daß er vom größten Denker und Dichter seiner Zeit verachtet wurde. Zu Unrecht! Als ob das nicht schon so viele Jahre her wäre. Als ob Goethe sich das nicht denken konnte. Wo Schiller doch vielleicht der einzige war, der dachte wie er. Eine kleine Stimme in ihm flüsterte ihm beständig zu, daß er ihn brauchte, wenn er jemals wieder zum Dichten zurückkehren wollte. Aber natürlich stimmte das nicht, er brauchte ihn für etwas anderes.

Er hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Einen Brief, in dem er ihn zur Mitarbeit an einer Zeitschrift, die er demnächst herausbringen wollte, eingeladen hatte. Seit sechs Jahren hatte er kein neues Stück mehr geschrieben, und nach einer unbefriedigenden und dazu noch ehrenhaften Professur an der Jenaer Universität, was nichts anderes war, als eine euphemistische Umschreibung für eine Anstellung, für die er keinen Heller bekam, mußte er sich ja irgendetwas suchen, womit er sein mageres Jahresgehalt aufstocken konnte. Zumal er ja nun auch noch ein Kind zu ernähren und versorgen hatte. Ein literarisches Magazin sollte es sein und er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dazu die bedeutendsten Autoren und Denker zusammenzutrommeln. Da hatte natürlich Goethe nicht fehlen dürfen.

Ein Dutzend mal hatte er das Schreiben an ihn umformuliert, zerissen, neu geschrieben, bis es endlich mehr oder weniger annehmlich geklungen hatte. Als ihm einige Tage später tatsächlich eine Antwort ins Haus geflattert war, hatte er sich ein bißchen erschrocken. Insgeheim hatte er nämlich gehofft, daß der Brief vielleicht doch irgendwo verloren gegangen wäre. Denn in seiner Erinnerung hatten seine Zeilen von Tag zu Tag immer abgeschmackter und erbärmlicher geklungen und er wußte ja, daß Goethe auf ihn ohnehin nicht gerade gut zu sprechen war. Nicht, daß ihm das etwas ausgemacht hätte, wie gesagt.

Er war eben keiner von diesen verklärten Bewunderern, die Goethe verehrten, nur weil er einen großen Namen hatte und weil er eben Goethe war und alles getan hätten, um ihn bloß einmal zu treffen. Einmal ein goßes Wort von ihm hören. Was, war ihnen egal. Hauptsache, Goethe hatte es gesagt. Denn die begriffen ja gar nicht, wer Goethe eigentlich war. Die begriffen überhaupt nicht, was sie an ihm hatten. Daß er mehr war als eine Persönlichkeit.

Er hingegen verstand ihn. Vielleicht war er sogar der einzige, der ihn verstand. Verstand, daß er wie die Reinkarnation eines alten, griechischen Geistes war, der nur versehentlich im kalten, biederen Deutschland geboren worden war. So jemanden wie Goethe, den gab es allenfalls alle paar hundert Jahre. Da war Schiller sich sicher. Und wenn er ihm irgendwo in der Öde begegnet wäre und er hätte niemals zuvor seinen Namen gehört und auch niemand sonst hätte je von ihm gehört, er hätte ebenso über ihn gedacht. Alle anderen Leute wären an ihm vorbeigegangen, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Denn was sie lockte, war nur dieser große Name, dieses Ereignis, ihn, den Großen, zu treffen, um bei tristen Abenden daheim in der Stube etwas zu erzählen zu haben.  
Und Goethe? Der tat das Schlimmste, was er hätte tun können - er ließ es sich gefallen. Empfing jede noch so einfältige Person in seinem Hause, hörte sich gutmütig ihre schmeichelnden Worte an und nahm sie sich zu Herzen.

Nein, er war keiner von diesen abgeschmackten philisterierenden Heuchlern. Aber es war keine Frage, daß, wenn sein Blatt ein Erfolg werden sollte, er ihn brauchte. Und wenn sie gemeinsam eine Zeitschrift herausgeben wollten, würden sie früher oder später auch miteinander sprechen müßen. Aber dieses Sprechen, dieses Treffen, das dürfte eben auf keinen Fall so verlaufen, daß Goethe auf die Idee kommen könnte, Schiller hätte sich darum bemüht, sonst er hielt er ihn am Ende noch gar für eines seiner hirnlosen Schoßhündchen.

Er seufzte tief. Warum mußten die genialsten Menschen immer eingebildete Ulknudeln sein?

Verhaltener Applaus riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Redner hatte geendigt und überließ das Pult dem nächsten Mann. Schiller seufzte. Irgendwo hinter ihm ruckte ein Stuhl und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich möglichst beiläufig umzudrehen, - und tatsächlich. Da saß er. Die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, die Lippen ein wenig angespitzt und die Augen geschlossen, lauschte er dem Vortrag - oder döste er? Er drehte sich wieder nach vorn, spürte, daß sein Herz angefangen hatte schneller zu schlagen und haßte sich dafür.

  
  
Die Veranstaltung schien sich noch schier ewig hinzuziehen. Verschiedene Redner, Schiller konnte sich später beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie viele es gewesen waren und worüber sie im Einzelnen gesprochen hatten, traten auf die Bühne und wieder hinunter, bis am Ende endlich Batsch, der Vorsitzende, noch für einige Worte die Bühne betrat und den Abend beendete.

Schiller atmete tief durch. Jetzt galt es also. Sofort war ein geschäftiges Stimmengewirr im Raum losgebrochen. Einige erhoben sich, andere blieben sitzen und unterhielten sich mit ihren Sitznachbarn. Vorsichtig blickte Schiller sich noch einmal nach dem Platz um, auf dem Goethe gesessen hatte. Er war nicht mehr da. Vielleicht war er sofort nach Hause gegangen? Er ließ seinen Blick suchend durch die Menge schweifen, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends entdecken. Also stand auch er auf, zupfte seinen Mantel zurecht und stand etwas unschlüßig herum. Zu seiner Rechten versperrte eine Gruppe von Mittfünfzigern, die über drei Stuhlreihen hinweg angeregt hiesige Novitäten austauschten, den Weg und zu seiner Linken saß immer noch der Mensch, der so eifrig in sein Notitzheftchen vertieft war.

»Verzeihen Sie«, murmelte Schiller, bovor er etwas umständlich über die Füße des Herrn kletterte und sich seinen Weg in die Freiheit bahnte.

  
Obgleich er ein paar halbwegs bekannte Gesichter entdeckte, waren ihm die meisten doch fremd. Er war er erst im Mai wieder hergezogen, nachdem er fast ein Jahr in der Heimat, in Schwaben und Württemberg, verbracht hatte und in einer Universitätsstadt wie Jena, wenn auch noch so kleinstädtisch, gab es ständig neue Gesichter. Ein paar seiner ehemaligen Studenten entdeckte er ebenso, aber er hatte keine große Lust, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Er schlenderte ziellos umher und hielt Ausschau nach Goethe, welcher allerdings wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien.

Er überlegte gerade, ober er vielleicht einfach nach Hause gehen sollte, als er ihn plötzlich doch entdeckte. Er stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und unterhielt sich mit einem Herren und einer Dame, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sollte er es wagen, einfach zu ihm hinzugehen und ihn unter irgendeinem Vorwand anzusprechen? Vielleicht könnte er ihm einfach für den Brief danken und ihm sagen, daß er sich freute ihn als Mitabeiter bei den Horen willkommen heißen zu können? Aber wer wußte, wer diese Leute waren, vielleicht würde er besser warten und ihn abfangen, wenn er wieder allein war. Aber andererseits, jemand wie Goethe war doch niemals allein, schon gar nicht auf einer solchen Veranstaltung. Gerade als er beschloßen hatte, doch schon jetzt einen Versuch zu wagen, faßte ihn jemand bei der Schulter.

»Schiller!«, rief ein hochgewachsener junger Mann mit hellbraunem Haar, dessen Strähnen wild in die hohe Stirn fielen. »Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?«

Für einen Moment war er so verdutzt, daß er nicht wußte, was er antworten sollte.

»Nun, also... Sie haben mich neugierig gemacht?«, log er. Alexander, der jüngere Bruder seines guten Freundes Wilhelm von Humboldt war einer der ersten gewesen, den er für die Mitarbeit an seinem Journal hatte gewinnen können. Persönlich getroffen hatte er ihn bisher erst einmal. Er war ein rastloser und, gemessen an seinem zarten Alter von erst 24 Jahren, recht kauziger Bursche, der alles vermaß, was ihm in die Finger geriet und mit dem Selbstvertrauen und der Selbstverständlichkeit eines emeritierten Universitätsprofessors ohne Unterlaß zu reden verstand. Im Zuge ihrer Unterhaltungen wegen des Journals hatte Humboldt in einem Brief auch von der naturforschenden Gesellschaft in Jena gesprochen und womöglich in einem Nebensatz erwähnt, daß auch Goethe die Abende der Gesellschaft regelmäßig zu besuchen pflegte.

»Aber was verschlägt Sie denn eigentlich hierher? Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich in Bayreuth sein? Ihr Bruder hat mir erzählt, Sie seien dort unter die Schulmeister gegangen?«

Humboldt schüttelte den Kopf. »Steben. Die Schule ist in Steben, aber ja. Mittlerweile kommen die dort ganz gut ohne mich zurecht und ich hatte gestern einige Dinge in Weimar zu erledigen. Da konnte ich mir natürlich auch diese Zusammenkunft der Pflanzenfreunde nicht entgehen lassen.«

»Ja«, wußte Schiller darauf nur zu sagen und lugte vorsichtig an Humboldt vorbei, ob Goethe immer noch am selben Platz stünde. Tat er.

Also wandte er sich Humboldt zu und fing ein Gespräch über die Horen an. Erzählte, wen er noch mit ins Boot bekommen hatte, wen er noch hoffte gewinnen zu können. Humboldt wiederum berichtete, er arbeite schon an einem Aufsatz, den er beisteuern könnte. Über die geheime Lebenskraft, die sich in der gallvinistischen Kraft verbarg. Das ganze versuche er durch Eigenexperimente zu belegen. Schiller konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie diese Experimente aussehen mochten, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte und außerdem war er gerade nicht gesammelt genug, um sich über derlei Dinge Gedanken zu machen und so fragte lieber nicht nach, sondern nickte nur verständnisvoll.

Humboldt indeß plauderte munter weiter und während er sprach warf Schiller unauffälig noch einmal einen Blick in Goethes Richtung. Er sprach noch immer mit den beiden Leuten doch fast sah es jetzt so aus, als ob - und tatsächlich. Sie reichten sich die Hände und dann verschwanden die beiden Fremden in der Menge und ließen Goethe allein zurück.

Jetzt, dachte er, doch seine Füße wollten sich einfach nicht bewegen. Dabei war es die perfekte Gelegenheit. Ganz alleine stand er da, hatte einen kleinen Taschenkalender hervorgeholt, in dem er blätterte. Er versuchte sich zu zwingen, loszugehen, doch es ging einfach nicht. Er kannte sich zu gut, um zu wissen, daß er am Ende doch nur herumdrucksen würde. Und schwäbeln. Er fing immer an zu schwäbeln, stärker noch als ohnehin, wenn er nervös war. Ihm selbst fiel das gar nicht auf, aber seine Frau hatte es ihm oft genug versichert. Nicht, daß er überhaupt verstanden hätte, was alle daran so schlimm fanden. Aber irgendwie konnten die Leute das ganz schlecht ertragen. Also bemühte er sich hochdeutsch zu sprechen, soweit er das konnte. Aber manchmal schien er einfach keine Kontrolle darüber zu haben. Aber selbst im reinsten Hochdeutsch, was sollte er sagen? Und wenn er ihn ansprach, sollte er sich vorstellen? Erinnerte sich Goethe überhaupt noch daran, wie er aussah? Was, wenn er ihn nicht mehr erkennen würde? Wie unangenehm wäre das.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen von der Stille, die plötzlich um ihn herrschte. Humboldt sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

»Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin etwas abgeschweift«, sagte er und machte eine winkende Handbewegung in Höhe seines Kopfes. Im selben Augenblick sah er, wie Goethe sich in Richtung Ausgang in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

»Eigentlich, - Glaube ich, also ich glaube ich sollte gehen. Es ist schon spät.«, sagte er etwas zerstreut, während er Goethe stets aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete.

»Ja, wo Sie es sagen. Ich würde mich auch auf den Weg machen. Soll ich Sie noch ein Stück begleiten? Über den Markt muß ich auch.«

»Nein.«, erwiderte Schiller schnell. »Ich meine, nein, danke. Manchmal tut mir ein einsamer Spaziergang ganz gut, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren.« Er lächelte entschuldigend und hoffte inständig, er würde ihn damit los.

»Dann wünsche ich noch eine gute Nacht. Sie hören von mir wegen des Artikels.«, sagte Humboldt und reichte ihm zum Abschied die Hand.

»Wie? Ach ja, genau. Der Artikel. Danke. Grüßen Sie ihren Bruder wenn Sie ihn sehen.«, erwiderte Schiller.

»Sicher«, antwortete Humboldt, aber da hatte sich Schiller schon abgesetzt.

  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Goethe auf die hintere der beiden Flügeltüren zugehen, die aus dem Saal hinaus auf den Flur führten. Um das Gebäude zu verlassen, müßte er auch an der vorderen vorbeikommen. Auf die eilte Schiller nun zu. Gerade als er sie fast erreicht hatte, verschwand Goethe durch die hintere. Schiller begann zu zählen. Eins - zwei - drei - vier - fünf - jetzt. Er atmete noch einmal einmal tief durch und drückte dann die Türklinke hinunter.

 

* * *

 

Er hatte sich gerade darauf eingestellt den Heimweg alleine anzutreten, als sich im Flur plötzlich eine Tür öffnete, die ebenfalls aus dem Saal der Veranstaltung, die er besucht hatte, hinausführte und ein hagerer, großgewachsener Mann mit rötlichem Haar hinaustrat. Das war doch dieser Schiller? Goethe nickte ihm höflich zu und wäre beinahe weitergegangen, besann sich dann aber doch eines besseren. Sie hatten gerade erst einen kleinen Briefverkehr begonnen - nun, Briefverkehr war vielleicht zu hochgegriffen, aber Schiller hatte ihm geschrieben, hatte ihn zur Mitarbeit bei einem Zeitschriftprojekt eingeladen und Goethe hatte ihm in seiner Antwort zugesagt. Er konnte ihn nun also unmöglich ignorieren.

»Guten Abend, Hofrath Schiller«, sagte er, rang sich ein Lächeln ab und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

Schiller betrachtete sie einen Augenblick lang verdutzt, scheinbar war er ebenso überrumpelt ihn hier zu treffen, wie er selbst auch. Doch dann sammelte Schiller sich, ergriff die Hand und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls.

Danach wußten beide für einen Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Also sprachen sie über allgemeine Dinge, über die andauernde Hitze, über Goethes Aufenthalt in Jena. Über seine Wohnung im alten Schloß, in der er immer wohne, wenn er in Jena war und die nichts weiter sei, als ein kleines, einfaches Zimmer unterm Dach, in dem es im Winter entsetzlich kalt und im Sommer unerträglich heiß sei. Sie standen derweil immer noch im Korridor vor dem Veranstaltungsraum, der sich nun nach und nach zu leeren begann.

»In welche Richtung müssen Sie?«, fragte Goethe

»In die selbe wie Sie«, erwiderte Schiller.

»Dann gehen wir doch ein Stück zusammen«, schlug Goethe lächelnd vor, hielt Schiller die Tür auf und bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung den Vortritt.

 

Es mußte geregnet haben, denn auf der Straße glänzten kleine Pfützen und die Luft hatte sich merklich abgekühlt. Über den Dächern hatte sich der Himmel in ein undefinierbares Gemisch aus dunkelrot, violett und dreckigem gelb verfärbt und die verwaisten Gassen in ein unwirkliches Licht getaucht.

»Danke«, sagte Schiller, nachdem sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren. Goethe blickte ihn überrascht an. »Also für Ihren Brief meine ich. Daß Sie sich uns so freundlich anschließen wollen. Das hat mich - das hat uns alle sehr gefreut.«

»Und ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie an mich gedacht haben«, sagte Goethe und verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Rücken. »Einer solchen ehrenvollen Vornehmung sollte man sich immer anschließen.«

»Dann bin ich froh, daß Sie mein Unternehmen als ein ehrenvolles erachten. Hoffen wir, daß es sich auch als ein solches erweist.«

Goethe antwortete nicht und Schiller bereute seine Wortwahl. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein wenig überzeugter von seinem eigenen Projekt zeigen. »Ich meine, also - Sie wissen schon«, druckste er herum. »Mit dem Publikum, daß uns unser liebes Deutschland beschert. Man könnte eine zweite Ilias veröffentlichen und die Leute würden sie für das platteste Lustspiel beiseite legen und nimmer wieder aufnehmen. - Aber mit Ihnen im Boot werden wir sie schon locken können.«

Goethe machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. »Das wird sich zeigen«, sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu. »Ich habe für das liebe Publikum schon ein paar Sachen herausgesucht, die ich glaube beisteuern zu können. Und selbst wenn wir scheitern, nun auch scheitern kann etwas sehr Ehrenhaftes haben.« Er lächelte Schiller zu und der konnte nicht anders als unwillkürlich zurückzulachen. »Sind Sie übrigens öfter hier? Ich habe Sie bisher noch nie gesehen.«

»Ja«, antwortete Schiller, noch gebannt von Goethes Worten, seinem Lachen und seinem Blick, der erwartungsvoll auf ihm ruhte, etwas zu schnell. »Nein, ich meine nein«, korrigierte er sich und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, eigentlich nie, nein. Heute zum ersten Mal.«

»Und? Welchen Eindruck hat unsere kleine naturforschende Gesellschaft auf Sie gemacht?«

Schiller rieb sich über den Nasenrücken. »Nun. Ich bin wirklich nicht Fachmann genug um das richtig beurteilen zu können.«

»Das ist doch gerade eine spannende Perspektive!«, erwiderte Goethe und schaute ihn aufmunternd an.

Also erzählte Schiller und hoffte inständig, Goethe würde ihm sein reges Interesse am Thema tatsächlich abkaufen. Wie sonst sollte er erklären, was er überhaupt auf der Veranstaltung zu suchen gehabt hatte? Während er sprach, bemerkte er, wie Goethe ihn von der Seite musterte und konnte nicht verhindern, ein wenig zu erröten. Er hoffte bloß, daß es ihm nicht auffallen würde und bemühte sich doppelt sicher und geradeaus zu sprechen.

 

Aber Goethe bemerkte das nicht. Viel zu ertsaunt war er darüber, welchen Eindruck Schiller auf ihn machte. Nichts war da mehr von dem gebrochenen, labilen Mann, dem er vor sechs Jahren zum ersten und zum letzten Mal im Rudolstädter Park begegnet war. Damals hatte er so zermartert ausgesehen, daß es ihn nicht verwundert hätte, hätte er kurz darauf seine Todesnachricht vernommen.

Seine Haltung war stramm, beinahe militärisch, aber dennoch ungezwungen und seine Hände schienen undeutbare Bilder in die Luft zu zeichnen während er, mit seiner liebenswerten schwäbelnden Aussprache, redete. Seine Wangen hatten jetzt eine gesunde Röte und die Schatten unter seinen Augen wurden überstrahlt von dem lebendigen Glanz seiner blauen Augen. Und nichts war da mehr von dem rohen, ungestümen Burschen, der ihm einst mit seinen ersten, vom ganzen Volk gefeierten Stücken so viele Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte. Verhaßt waren sie ihm gewesen, und verhaßt war er ihm geworden. Weil er eine Vergangenheit, für die er sich schämte, wieder hervorgeszerrt hatte und weil er alles das gewesen war, was er, Goethe, längst überwunden hatte.

 _Die Räuber_ , so hatte Schillers erstes Stück, sein Durchbruch, wenn man so will, geheißen und der Titel sagte schon alles. Eine Horde gröliger, größenwahnsinniger Gören, die wie die Wilden umherzog und für die vermeintliche Freiheit kämpfte. Die ersten Aufführungen des Stücks hatten in tumultartigen Szenen geendet, so jedenfalls erzählte man es sich. Fremde Menschen seien sich schluchzend in die Arme gesunken, Frauenzimmer in Ohnmacht gefallen. Aus dem Häuschen gewesen waren sie alle - vor Begeisterung. Goethe auch - vor Entsetzen. Alles war dahin gewesen. Gerade als er erkannt hatte, wie desillusioniert und naiv dieses wilde, blinde Aufbegehren gegen alle Regeln und Normen war, gerade als er sich vorgenommen hatte der deutschen Literatur einen Schub in eine neue Richtung zu geben war dieser Kerl dahergekommen und ihm durchs Beet getrampelt mit seiner Räuberbande.

Aber nun? Klug sprach er, selbstsicher und besonnen. Und vor allem sprach er ihm aus der Seele. Geistreich und richtig kristisierte er die verschrobene Art und Weise der heutigen Redner die Natur zu betrachten.

»So zerstückelt und ohne Gesamtzusammenhang kann doch kein Laie, und wenn er sich noch so sehr auf das Thema einläßt, etwas davon begreifen.«

Goethe nickte. »Obwohl ich noch einwenden muß, daß wohl selbst einem Kenner die Natur am Ende immer ein wenig rätselhaft bleibt, stimme ich Ihnen im Grunde voll und ganz zu. Ich denke vielmehr, daß es überhaupt eine völlig falsche Herangehensweise ist, die Dinge derart isoliert zu betrachten - ob man nun ein Fachmann ist, oder nicht.«

»Aber dennoch besuchen fleißig diese Versanstaltung?«, fragte Schiller.

»Es gibt durchaus bessere Abende als den heutigen. Und manchmal lernt man auch dadurch etwas dazu, indem man erkennt, wie falsch es ein anderer macht.«

Schiller lächelte. »Sie gehen also nur hin, um sich die Bestätigung zu holen, daß Sie's besser wissen?«, fragte er ein wenig neckisch. Ein wenig zu neckisch vielleicht, denn ihn befiel ein flaues Gefühl, als Goethe ihn daraufhin kopfschüttelnd von der Seite ansah.

»Verzeihung«, sagte er vorsichtig, aber Goethe lachte nur. Ihm gefiel dieser Mann. War er denn tatsächlich so leicht zu durchschauen?

»Ein bißchen Recht haben Sie schon. Wissen Sie, daß ich einmal eine botanische Abhandlung über das Thema verfaßt habe?«

Schiller schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich wußte er, daß Goethe mal so etwas veröffentlicht hatte, er hatte es sogar gelesen, damals. Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was würde es also bringen, es ihm zu sagen, wenn es dann nur den Eindruck machte, er habe es nicht verstanden oder es habe ihn nicht interessiert. Und - vielleicht wollte er ihm auch insgeheim die Genugtuung nicht gönnen zu wissen, daß er alles über ihn wußte, daß er alles von ihm gelesen hatte, aber auch wirklich jeden allerletzten Schnipsel.

»Nein«, sagte er also, »wovon handelt sie?«

»Hm«, sagte Goethe und hielt kurz inne um nachzudenken. »Ich habe einen Versuch gewagt, die Natur oder vielmehr das Wachstum einer Pflanze als ganzheitliches Phänomen zu betrachten. Und eben nicht als etwas aus einzelnen, voneinander unabhängigen Phänomenen bestehendes. Verstehen Sie, ich habe nicht, wie es üblich ist, die Pflanze als ein aus vielen Einzelteilen sich zusammensetzendes Ganzes betrachtet - sondern als ein Ganzes, das in viele einzelne Teile strebt.«

»Aha«, sagte Schiller und runzelte die Stirn. »Und das ist eine Theorie, oder...?«

»Eine Beobachtung.«, sagte Goethe bestimmt.

»Eine Beobachtung?«, fragte Schiller verdutzt. »Wie kann man denn so etwas beobachten?«

Goethe schmunzelte und schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf. »Nun ja. Tja. Das läßt sich freilich nicht einfach so, in ein, zwei Sätzen erklären. Aber Sie können mir glauben, daß...«

Er hielt inne. Schiller war plötzlich stehengeblieben.

»Was ist denn?«, fragte Goethe ihn.

»Hier wohne ich«, sagte der und deute auf ein windschiefes, schmales Häuschen, das, eingezwängt zwischen den anderen Häusern, am Rande des Markplatzes stand. Keiner von beiden hatte wirklich registiert, wie weit sie schon zusammen gegangen waren und auch Schiller hatte erst bemerkt, wo sie waren, als sie den Marktplatz schon fast ganz überquert hatten.

»Oh. Richtig. Ja, nun denn...«, murmelte Goethe und schaute unschlüßig in Gegend.

Für einen kurze Ewigkeit standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Keiner wagte auszusprechen, was beide dachten. Daß sie sich noch nicht trennen mochten, daß der Weg viel zu kurz gewesen war und die Nacht viel zu jung.

Schiller kratze sich am Kopf. »Also - wenn Sie mögen...«, setzte er an.

»Ja.«

Schiller konnte nicht anders, als vor Erleichterung ein bißchen zu lachen.

»Ja«, sagte Goethe nocheinmal und nickte mit strahlenden Augen. »Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen.«

 

In der Wohnung war es dunkel, seine Frau war anscheinend schon schlafen gegangen. Er führte Goethe durch den kleinen Flur ins Arbeitszimmer und betete, daß er es nicht in allzu großer Unordnung zurückgelassen hatte.

Er zündete das Licht an und öffnete das Fenster, um die stickige Luft hinauszubekommen.

»Entschuldigen Sie das Durcheinander«, sagte er und schob ein paar zerstreute Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammen, das einzige im Raum, was man entfernt als Unordnung hätte bezeichnen können. Goethe lächelte nur, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und ging hinüber zu Schillers Bücherregalen, um sie zu betrachten. 

»Möchten Sie etwas trinken?«, fragte Schiller und hoffte inständig Goethe würde bajahen, damit es ihm eine Beschäftigung geben würde.

»Gerne«, erwiderte Goethe, immernoch die Buchrücken in Schillers Regal studierend.

»Ich habe nur Wasser da, fürchte ich«, sagte Schiller entschuldigend.

»Wasser ist gut«, sagte Goethe und drehte sich lächelnd um, woraufhin Schiller im Flur verschwand und Goethe im Zimmer zurückließ. 

Gleich drei Bücherregale standen in dem kleinen Zimmer, dessen Wände bis zur halben Höhe mit Holz vertäfelt waren. Darüber schmückte eine blaßblaue Tapete mit kleinen Blumenornamenten die Wände. Über dem Schreibtisch hing ein Kuperstich, der Schillers Frau Charlotte zeigte und zwei kleine Miniaturen, die einen Mann und eine Frau mittleren Alters zeigten - vermutlich Schillers Eltern? Er wollte sich gerade über die Manuskripte auf dem Schreibtisch beugen, als Schiller mit einer Karaffe Wasser und zwei Gläsern zurückkehrte.

»Ihre Eltern?«, fragte Goethe und deutete auf die kleinen Bilder an der Wand.

Schiller nickte. »Ich hab Sie dieses Jahr erst wieder gesehen. Das erste Mal seit zehn Jahren.«

Und so redeten sie eine Weile über ihre ihre Kindheit, ihre Familien und ihre eigenen Kinder. Schiller erzählte von seinem Karl und Goethe von seinem vierjährigen August und sie hätten noch ewig so weiterreden können, wenn Ihnen nicht irgendwann eingefallen wäre, warum sie eigentlich hier waren.

 

Und so begann Goethe zu erzählen. Daß alles aus einem entstanden ist, daß alles eins ist. Ein eigen Werden und Vergehen. Daß die Blüte ja im Grunde nichts anderes sei als die Frucht und die Frucht nichts anderes als die Blüte, daß alles auseineindander entstünde, sich ineinander verwandle. Und wie er das erzählte. Es war einnehmend. Er war einnehmend, da gab es keinen Zweifel - aber hatte der jemals bestanden? Aber Goethe war eben Goethe. Stand da und verkaufte seine phantastische Theorie als Wissenschaft, weil das nunmal so sei, weil eben alles darauf hindeute. Und dann müsse das ja so sein.

Als Goethe schließlich geenigt hatte, sagte einen Moment lang keiner von beiden etwas und Goethe blickte Schiller, der am Fensterrahmen lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und scheinbar gedankenverloren auf der Innenseite seiner Wange kaute, erwartungsvoll an.

»Das ist keine Erfahrung. Das ist eine Idee.«, sagte er schließlich und schüttelte dabei fast unmerklich den Kopf.

Goethe stutzte und blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Nicht vor Wut, nicht aus Entrüstung. Es war vielmehr ein Funke des Erstaunens, vielleicht auch ein wenig der Bewunderung, daß dieser Mensch da stand und ihm sagte, ganz ruhig, ein wenig spitzbübisch vielleicht, daß das alles eine bloße Idee sei. Rein subjektiv, nie nachweisbar. Als ob er das alles nicht mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte!

»Das kann mir schon lieb sein, daß ich Ideen habe, ohne es zu wissen, und sie sogar mit Augen sehe.«, sagte er und versuchte vergeblich nicht allzu trotzig zu klingen.

Schiller lächelte.

»Eben. Ohne es zu wissen. Aber wie könne Sie sie dann sehen? Ist nicht vielmehr das, was Sie zu sehen meinen ein reiner Spiegel Ihrer Idee?«

Goethe kniff die Augen zusammen und begann, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, langsdam in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

»Aber wie kann es denn ein reiner Spiegel meiner Idee sein? Wenn es doch eine Beobachtung ist?«

»Sie beobachten einen Vorgang, und weil sich in Ihrem Inneren bereits eine Idee gebildet hat, bewerten Sie Ihre Beobachtung so, daß Sie Ihre Idee belegt. Sodaß Sie glauben zu erfahren, was in Wahrheit nur Ihre Idee ist.«

Goethe schüttelte den Kopf. »Aber ich erfahre es doch, und erst auf meiner Erfahrung gründet sich meine Idee.«

»Das ist unmöglich. Eine Idee kann sich nie auf einer Erfahrung gründen. Die Idee, die entsteht in Ihnen ganz allein. Wie könnte es jemals eine Erfahrung geben, die einer Idee angemessen sein sollte? Darin besteht doch eben das Besondere einer Idee, daß ihr niemals eine Erfahrung gleichkommen könnte.«

»Sie sagen das so, als ob meine Studie nur ein hübsches, aber hinfälliges Gedankenkonstrukt wäre.«

»Durchaus nicht.«  
  
Und so ging es immer hin und her. Auf der einen Seite der enthusiastische Kantianer und auf der anderen Seite das Universalgenie, das Erdbeben in den Sternen zu lesen glaubte, die Gesetzte des Lichts auf der Philosophie gründen wollte und überzeugt war, daß der Erdkern kalt sei, daß es gar nicht anders sein könne, weil das Innerste der Natur, das Innerste von Allem, klar und besonnen, nicht feurig und wild sein müßte. Daß da aber in Wahrheit nicht etwas Grundsätzliches war, das sie trennte, sondern daß da in Wahrheit etwas Grundsätzliches war, das sie verband - unbenennbar, unerklärbar aber dennoch unverkennbar - das spürten sie beide irgendwie. Doch natürlich gab das keiner von beiden zu. Viel zu schön war es, sich so zu streiten, denn so wunderbar und so charmant gestritten hatten alle beide seit langem nicht.

 

Es war tiefe Nacht geworden, als Goethe sich schließlich zum Gehen aufmachte. Zum Abschied reichte Schiller ihm die Hand, Goethe nahm sie und zog ihn eine Umarmung.

Sie würden sich bald wiedersehen. Da war man sich einig.

Bevor Schiller die Haustür hinter Goethe schloß, blickte er ihm noch eine Weile nach. Da ging er hin. Im fahlen Licht des Mondes verschwand seine Silhouette langsam in der Nacht. Konnte denn das Wirklichkeit gewesen sein? Hatte er gerade wirklich den Abend mit Goethe verbracht? Goethe? Hatte mit ihm geredet, diskutiert, gelacht wie mit einem alten Freund? Und hatte der ihn vielleicht zum Abschied umarmt? Ihm zugesichert, ja ihn gar darum gebeten, sich in Zukunft häufiger zu sehen? Wieder spürte er sein Herz in seiner Brust pochen, aber diesmal ließ er es geschehen.

Als er sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte die Tür zu schließen und den Abend damit endgültig zu beenden, empfand er keine Wehmut. Denn er wußte, und das wußten sie beide, daß dies kein Abschied gewesen war. Beide wußten sie, daß es, im Gegenteil, eine Begrüßung gewesen war. Daß es kein einzigartiger Abend gewesen war, sondern der erste von ungezählten.

Daß es nicht das Ende, sondern der Beginn eines langen, langen Gesprächs gewesen war.

 

* * *

 

_O, gedenke denn auch, wie aus dem Keim der Bekanntschaft_

_Nach und nach in uns holde Gewohnheit entsproß,_

_Freundschaft sich mit Macht aus unserm Innern enthüllte,_

_Und wie Amor zuletzt Blüten und Früchte gezeugt._

_Denke, wie mannigfach bald die, bald jene Gestalten,_

_Still entfaltend, Natur unsern Gefühlen geliehn!_

_Freue dich auch des heutigen Tags! Die heilige Liebe_

_Strebt zu der höchsten Frucht gleicher Gesinnungen auf,_

_Gleicher Ansicht der Dinge, damit in harmonischem Anschaun_

_Sich verbinde das Paar, finde die höhere Welt._

_**\- JWG, Die Metamorphose der Pflanzen** _

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Goethes und Schillers erstes (wenn man die Begegnung in der Karlsschule und das wenig fruchtbare Gespräch im Rudolstädter Park nicht mitzählt) richtiges Treffen am 20. Juli 1794 - so oder so ähnlich könnte es womöglich abgelaufen sein. Besonderer Dank geht hierbei an einen gewissen Wolfgang G., der so freundlich war den ungefähren Ablauf dieses Treffens in einem Text mit dem rosigen Titel _Glückliches Ereignis_ für die Nachwelt zu bewahren.  
>  Ich möchte mich außerdem vorsorglich bei jedem entschuldigen, der irgendeine Ahnung von Schwäbisch und/oder Kant hat. I tried?


End file.
